


【帝狼】角色扮演游戏

by banchu



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 12:55:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30055815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banchu/pseuds/banchu
Summary: 重温过去的时光
Relationships: Emhyr var Emreis/Geralt of Rivia, 帝狼, 恩希尔/杰洛特
Kudos: 3





	【帝狼】角色扮演游戏

金塔之城。

杰洛特带着皇帝的信件，在侍从的带领下，一路畅通无阻的来到了皇帝的寝宫。

临进门，侍从对杰洛特行礼告退。

杰洛特看了看比平日站的远了些的护卫，一边想着信件里提到的‘重温过去的时光’，一边推开了大门。

恩希尔常坐的椅子上空无一人，旁边站着一个穿着烈日护甲、神情有些焦虑的……刺猬骑士。

“恩希尔？多尼？”  
“猎魔人大师，请您解除我的诅咒”

徽章在振动，杰洛特不疑有他，快步凑过去检查恩希尔的状态，看一切正常之后就急匆匆往外走，要去叫宫廷术士来。

“杰洛特，回来。”

恩希尔卸下了伪装，恢复平日那平板无波的表情，言明这只是一些幻术，并非诅咒。

“所以”  
“现在，叫我多尼”

说罢，那些许急躁又回到了多尼被毛的脸上，他挨到杰洛特身边，抓住杰洛特的手，言辞诚恳。

“猎魔人大师，请帮我解除诅咒”

杰洛特对眼前的状况倒是接受良好，很快进入角色，抱着胳膊上下扫视了一番眼前的刺猬骑士。

“脱掉护甲，我要检查一下。”

多尼依言卸下护甲，在猎魔人面前袒露自己的身体，身前每处都覆着细密的浅色绒毛，身后是粗硬的棕黑尖刺。杰洛特摸了摸，扎手。

身前的绒毛倒是软软的，手感还不错，杰洛特又摸了两把，成功听到了声骤然加重的呼吸。

“怎么样，猎魔人大师，您可以帮我解除诅咒吗”

杰洛特贴近多尼，鼻尖蹭了蹭对方湿乎乎的黑色小鼻子。

“到床上躺好，我再仔细检查一下”


End file.
